All is Fair, Or is it?
by everclueless
Summary: They say all is fair in love and war, but what if they're both combined? Raven's admired by three and same goes for Starfire. All six sabotage each other to get who they want. But who do the girls want? Involves glue, sugar, pranks, a flying pig and a lot
1. Who's the girl for you?

Author: Okay, this is **not **the sequel to Trouble at School btw!!! But if you reviewed that I would greatly appreciate if you reviewed this too!!!

**All is Fair, or is it?**

Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Hotspot, Speedy and Aqualad were playing cards when the girls came back from shopping, Starfire looking gleeful and Raven looking bored and somewhat tired.

The boys immediately took notice of the girls' presence.

"Many wonderful greetings! May I ask who are the two of your friends that you are hanging out with and we do not know?"

The boys, even Robin, looked clueless. Raven sighed.

"She means, who are they?" Raven translated, pointing at Hotspot and Speedy.

"Starfire, Raven, this is Hotspot and Speedy. Hotspot, Speedy, this is Starfire and Raven" Robin said pointing each other out to one another.

"It is wonderful to meet friends of our friends! May I make pudding of happiness? In such an occasion, it's necessary on Tamaran!"

"It's great to meet you to" said Speedy, eyeing Starfire.

Robin wasn't happy about this.

"Come on Starfire." Raven said, trying to drag Starfire away "You promised me you would meditate with me if I went shopping with you"

Raven dragged Starfire away, while Robin sat, glad that Raven had zero patience when it came to meditating.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hotspot spoke up.

"So are any of you guys in love with those girls?"

"Well, yeah. Raven is for me" Cyborg said.

"Um...sorry...but...dude, Raven can't be yours because she's mine!" Beast Boy piped up.

"Whadda ya mean! She never laughs at your jokes! She never smiles when she's around you..."

"Yeah, well she never smiles!"

"And she liked meat, unlike you green boy!" Cyborg stated.

"What?! That is a false accusation! We've only ever seen Raven drink herbal tea. We've never seen her eat anything before! So you can't tell whether she's a vegan or not!"

"Well neither of you can have her, because she's mine!" Aqualad stated.

"What gives you that idea, pretty boy?!" shouts Cyborg.

"Exactly like you said. I'm handsome! Unlike you, green freak of nature and you, you metal piece of junk!"

"I'm not a freak of nature!"

"How dare you call me junk, you mermaid! And aren't mermaids supposed to be girls? HAHA!!! You're a girl!!"

Aqualad, Beast Boy and Cyborg kept on squabbling. Hotspot turned to Speedy and Robin.

"So who do you guys like?"

"Starfire" Speedy and Robin said, in unison. They glared at each other.

Five minutes later...

"It's obvious she likes me more" shouted Speedy.

"What!?! You only just met her!!! I, however, am her BEST FRIEND!!!!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah, and that's all you're ever going to be to her, a FRIEND!!!!!!!!!"

"Same with you Speedy" said Hotspot, "I like Starfire too, and it's clear she likes me more than you two combined!"

The boys kept squabbling, getting louder and louder and louder, until...

"SHUT UUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!" yelled an angry Raven.

Starfire appeared from behind Raven.

"Friends, why do you fight?"

Robin was about to say something along the lines of "just about who won the game" as a cover up, but Speedy beat Robin.

"Oh, well, sorry to bother you girls but we were getting really excited because my flat is in renovation so I am going to be living here for the next few weeks"

Robin glared at Speedy. Robin did like Speedy as a friend, but not as a rival. Speedy was quick witted and could tell a lie a mile long.

"So am I" said Hotspot.

"Me too" said Aqualad.

Hotspot, Speedy and Robin glared at each other. Aqualad, Cyborg and Beast Boy glared at each other too.

"That is wonderful friends! Raven and I shall go call the pizza and order the pizza guy in celebration!"

"I think she means we will call the pizza guy and order pizza" Raven said.

"Forgive me. Friend Raven told me many new words today so I believe I am getting some confused"

"Come on Starfire, let's go call the pizza guy"

As soon as the girls left, the boys started talking and glaring.

"Hey" Cyborg said, "Let's have a competition"

"I'm listening" everyone said in unison.

"Whoever manages to win gets the girl they want. You can win by charming the girl or if everyone else gives up or loses by cheating. Anyone else in?" Cyborg asked.

Everyone nodded.

They all parted to get ready for this competition.

'I'm not gonna lose this' thought Robin.

'I'm not gonna lose to them' Speedy thought.

'Now I'm gonna' Beast boy thought.

'Go to my room' Cyborg thought

'And I'm gonna start planning' Aqualad thought

'Sabotage' Hot Spot thought.

Author: Okay, the beginning was boring, but the pranks will not be boring! Trust me! You have my word!


	2. Opening to a few pranks

Forgive me, but pranks start first thing next chapter, this chapter is an introduction of some stuff, including a few pranks...

**All is Fair, Or is it?**

**Chapter 2: What's going on!?!**

Daylight shone through the tower, brightening it up, awakening the titans for the new day.

When the boys got up, they glared at each other, wondering who would make the first move...

Raven and Starfire felt nervous because of the lack of Beast Boy and Cyborg's tofu versus meat debate...

It was quiet, too quiet...

"Alright, that's it! What is going on?" Raven asked in monotone.

"Whadda ya mean?" Beast Boy asked in response.

"It's too quiet"

"I thought you liked quiet" Cyborg said.

"I do. But this silence is just abnormal and weird"

"Yes, friend Raven is correct. I think the earth term for the feeling I'm feeling is called 'anxious'. I feel nervous because the silence is 'spooky' and 'creepy'. What is wrong, friends?"

"Nothing" said Speedy.

"Hmm..." Raven said, suspiciously, "If you're not up to anything then why are you glaring at each other?"

"We're not glaring!" Beast Boy said "We're having a staring contest!"

"You're lucky I think you and Cyborg are immature enough to do that" Raven said, taking out the book of Azar and reading it.

Aqualad smirked.

'Raven thinks they're immature! HA! I already have an advantage!' Aqualad thought.

'Damn that stupid Aqualad!' thought Beast Boy.

'He'll regret that Raven said that' Cyborg thought.

There was a long awkward silence...

"Friends? Can someone please get the mail? I ordered the magazine of beauty and am very keen to read it..." Starfire asked.

Robin, Speedy and Hotspot all started running as fast as they could outside to get the mail. Pushing, shoving and attacking each other to try and get the mail and deliver it to Starfire. They all wanted all the credit.One of them even tried gauging out another's eye.

Guess who won?

"Thank you, friend Robin, for getting the mail! I am happy you didn't crumple my magazine of beauty!"

"No problem"

Hotspot and Speedy sat back in their chairs, glowering with rage.

Robin started dealing out the rest of the mail.

"Bills, comics for BB, Bills, another one of Star's magazines, comics for Cy, Fan mail, Fan mail, Even more Fan mail, huh?!" Robin exclaimed.

There were eight gold envelopes. There was one for Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire. But there were also three for Speedy, Aqualad and Hotspot.

Robin reluctantly gave an envelope to Speedy and Hotspot. He couldn't care less about Aqualad; Aqualad wasn't after his girl.

Robin then gave one to Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire and left one for himself.

They all opened the envelopes. Inside was a pink letter with a gold border. The writing was gold.

_'Dear Titans,_

_You are invited to come to the city's Valentine Ball. Remember to bring a partner._

_Signed,_

_The mayor'_

Raven glared at the letter.

"He's kidding, right?" Raven asked in monotone to nobody in particular.

"I don't think he's kidding Raven" Aqualad said, "I agree with you though, this really sucks"

"Stop flirting with me"

Aqualad went silent. Cyborg and Beast Boy sniggered.

"Does anyone wish to go with me to the mall of shopping? Robin?" Starfire asked

"I will!" Robin, Hotspot and Speedy said in unison. They all glared at each other, but most of the glares were aimed at Robin. After all, he'd won the credit of getting the mail. And she had asked Robin specifically if he wanted to go shopping with her...

Speedy had a thought going around his mind.

'Robin's going to pay! I don't give in that easily!'

Author's Note: That sucked. Pranks start next chapter. First thing! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!


	3. First Pranks First Impressions

Sorry for not updating any of my stories for like a month. I was depressed but now thanks to two friends I feel much happier. Thank you, Lost Inside and Elyssa.

**All is Fair, or is it?**

**Chapter 3: First Impressions First Pranks.**

At night, everyone was sleeping peacefully. Except for the person who was creeping along the hallway, quietly, plotting against his rivals.

As dawn broke, sunlight filled the tower, giving it light. Much to Raven's disappointment.

Robin's alarm rang. He hit the snooze button, as he got up.

Tired, he stumbled a few steps out of bed. Being as sleepy as he was, he failed to acknowledge the existence of a trip wire.

He nearly fell, face flat to the ground. Shocked, he was now wide awake. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'Who put trip wire here?' he pondered 'and why trip wire? All that does is make you trip.'

But Robin was wrong. Very wrong indeed. After having contact with it, the trip wire had triggered a small, hidden catapult.

3..2..1..SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin was soaked in…honey!?!?!

"Ewww!!!!!! YUCK!!!!!!!! Now I'm all sticky with this goo!!!! YUCK!!!!!!!!"

He ran towards the door. He wanted to get in the bathroom and wash this gunk off, immediately.

He failed to realise that there was another trip wire.

However, this time he tripped and landed face flat on the floor.

While falling he tried to grab something to prevent him from landing on his face.

He did manage to grab something. The fan switch.

Once he landed on his face, he couldn't think how his situation could be worse. But it could become worse, unfortunately enough for him.

On the fan propellers, was a mixture of dishwashing powder and feathers.

The fan started spinning at full speed – making the mixture snow down on Robin.

Robin saw himself in the mirror.

He didn't see himself.

He just saw a giant chicken.

He saw a note next to the mirror.

It read:

_Dear Robin,_

_I hope you enjoyed this prank because there'll be many more. _

_Unless you give up Starfire, of course._

_From, _

_Speedy :P _

_p.s I got you good, chicken boy!_

"SPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In the main room, everyone stopped what they were doing, even Raven looked up from her book.

"What's his problem?" Raven asked.

Everyone shrugged and turned away, Speedy grinning mischievously.

The commotion was over. That is, until Robin entered the room.

Raven foresaw something bad coming so she slinked into the kitchen. Beast Boy, Aqualad and Cyborg followed, of course.

"Whoa, what happened to you, chicken boy?" Speedy chuckled.

"GRRAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Robin yelled as he lunged at Speedy.

Speedy and Robin collapsed on the ground. Getting up, Speedy punched Robin in the gut. Robin kicked Speedy, hard. Starfire watched it all, in misery.

Hot Spot saw his chance and decided to grasp it.

'Seems like my drama classes in year 5 will now pay off!" he thought as he started shivering and cowering.

In a sad, scared little voice, Hot Spot said "P-please d-don't f-fight! I-I don't like it w-when f-friends f-fight!"

"Robin! Speedy! Stop fighting! You're making Hot Spot miserable! You two should be 'very ashamed' at yourselves!" Starfire said, walking over to Hotspot and giving him a hug.

Hotspot grinned evilly at Robin and Speedy during the hug.

'Damn, he's quick witted!" they thought in unison, 'I can't underestimate Hotspot again. It seems that Robin/Speedy isn't necessarily the competitor I should focus on most'

In the kitchen, things weren't much better.

Raven was sitting on the counter, reading the book of Azar.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Aqualad were squabbling near the stove. They were cooking three things but each didn't like the two other's choice.

Beast Boy wanted to make tofu. Cyborg wanted to make fish. Aqualad wanted everyone to try the "special" food that he can make.

There's a reason mermaids don't use waterproof stoves. They can't exactly cook…urm…'food'.

Aqualad's 'food' was in a pot that looked like a cauldron. His 'food' was a purple-yellow looking substance with blue poker dots. There was a sock and some brussel sprouts floating around the pot.

"HAHA!!!!! Mine finished cooking before you!!!" Aqualad yelled. Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't seem to care. I wonder why.

"Hey Rae, wanna try some of my soup?"

"No.1. DON'T call me Rae. It's Raven. R-A-V-E-N. No.2. If you call that vile stuff in that pot soup and expect me to try it, think again, mermaid!"

Once again, Raven hadn't been happy with Aqualad. Once again, Cyborg and Beast Boy cracked up laughing. Once again, Aqualad had been totally humiliated.

"Finished!" Cyborg whispered to himself as he walked over to Raven with a plate full of fish.

"Want some, Raven?"

"I don't like fish. I don't eat fish."

"Aww…c'mon Rae-"

"WHAT DID I SAY TO AQUALAD ABOUT MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven yelled at Cyborg, eyes glowing red.

The plate of fish melted and a nearby lamp exploded, as well as a few cups.

"Sorry Raven" Cyborg and Aqualad squeaked simultaneously, "But who's food are you going to eat then?"

"Beast Boy's"

"Eww…why Beast Boy's? Tofu's disgusting" They yelled.

"It's edible all the same. I'm eating his because he was the only one who didn't disturb me while I was READING!!!!!!!!!!"

As she started eating Beast Boy's tofu, four plans of revenge were being plotted.

Author's Note: The three that take revenge are mixed, one might be a Starfire lover and two a Raven lover or vice versa. All four pranks will be in the next chapter. Expect laughs! Expect mayhem! Expect some disgusted souls!


	4. HAHA!

Author's note: So many ropes!

**All is fair, or is it?**

**Chapter 4: HAHA!!!**

The tower was bathed in sunlight, as a green titan awoke and arose. He, and some of the other titans, will regret they had gotten up.

Beast Boy yawned and stretched, sleepily.

He jumped out of bed, rubbing his eyes.

He opened his door and walked down the hallway.

Beast Boy stopped abruptly.

He felt he had stepped on something.

He looked down at his feet.

'Phew! It's just a rope!...Uh oh!'

A huge, pig piñata fell on his head.

You couldn't see any Beast Boy, just the piñata.

Beast Boy heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey Beast Boy"

"Aqualad!" Beast Boy hissed.

"Correct. Now I'm going to prove to the world that pigs can fly!"

"What do you mean? Aqualad!?!?!?!"

He felt a rope being tied around him.

Beast Boy felt like he was being lifted up.

Seconds later, the piñata started spinning around in circles.

Faster and faster and faster and faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Beast Boy screamed his lungs out.

"Hope you can make this piñata grow wings!" Aqualad said.

Whilst going round in circles, Beast Boy heard a cracking sound.

Something smelled burning.

The rope was on fire.

_Snap!_

The rope broke.

Piñata Beast Boy was flung along the hall.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The piñata flew through the main room.

"O...kay…" Raven muttered as the screaming piñata flew past.

It smashed into the mainroom's big window.

Beast Boy screamed as the piñata crashed into the ground, ten storeys down.

**owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!!!!!!!**

This created Cyborg to wake.

"Huh?" Cyborg murmured, "What was that?"

Cyborg got out of bed.

He stumbled to his door.

He failed to see the rope attached to the door knob.

He opened the door.

The rope led to a bucket.

The bucket, having the rope moved, tipped over, pouring the contents all over Cyborg.

In the bucket had been none other than Aqualad's 'Soup'.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, disgusted.

He spotted a note on the floor.

It read:

_Got ya!_

_Beast Boy._

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg roared.

**owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!!!!!!!**

Hotspot woke.

'Why did I wake so…abruptly? I don't think I heard anything…'

His eyes were still tightly shut.

'Hey…isn't it a bit…cold in here?'

He pondered for a moment.

'Ah, it's probably nothing!' He thought.

He jumped off his bed, eyes still closed, and shrieked.

He leapt back onto his bed, eyes now wide in terror.

He looked at the scene before him.

His bedroom was flooded with deep water. How deep? It went up to his neck.

There were fish swimming in the water and there were sharp, pointy icicles on the roof that looked ready to fall off at any moment.

There was snow on all the furniture and his possessions, except for his bed and those that were floating in the water.

Hotspot hated water, snow and ice. Who did this? He didn't recall telling anyone that those three things were what he feared most.

'Wait a minute, how's it possible that this water is staying here and not leaking out of the cracks of my door?'

Hotspot looked at the door. Plasticine was covering all of the edges and cracks of the door. No water could get out, nor could he, unless some one pried out all the plasticine.

'I'll just wait for someone to come by. They'll notice the plasticine and help me'

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't afford to wait.

Then, to his horror, he realised the water was getting deeper and deeper.

He looked around for the source of the water.

In his bedroom's bathroom, the sink tap was on. The water was going to get higher and higher.

His bedside desk floated nearby. There was a note on it.

He reached out and grabbed it.

_Hotspot,_

_This is for your little 'act' yesterday._

_Don't think I didn't take it personally._

_Robin._

Hotspot ripped up the letter in frustration.

He breathed heavily, in anger.

That is, until the water had reached his feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!!!!!!!**

Speedy woke up.

He hopped out of bed.

He grabbed his hand mirror from his bedside table.

"Hey gorgeous-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His face was covered in warts.

Hairy, pussy, huge, bulging warts.

He immediately rushed to his wardrobe.

He was going to get his wart cream from the second drawer.

He opened the second drawer.

His eyes popped out of his head and his mouth hung ajar.

There were wasps in the drawer. Hundreds and hundreds of big, orange wasps. They had large stingers.

Speedy winced, backing away slowly.

Suddenly, the wasps reared and left the ground, flying towards Speedy.

Speedy bolted towards the door.

He pulled and pulled at the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

It was then that he noticed the creaks and edges of the door had superglue on them.

He couldn't get out.

He saw a note on the door knob which he didn't notice before.

_Speedy,_

_Don't even try to get the warts off. I bought them at a prank shop. They won't go away until twenty four hours have passed. I'd be more concerned about the wasps._

_Oh, and by the way; this is payback for yesterday._

_Robin._

He was so angry, he forgot about the wasps, that is, until they started stinging him.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed in pain and banged on the door.

**owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!!!!!!!**

Next chapter: there might be another prank or two. But the next chapter is mainly the boys giving the girls an impression!


	5. Down and out

**All is Fair, Or is it?**

**Chapter Five: Down and out**

**Everclueless:** K, sorry if this sux. I changed my mind. Next chapter I'll do one or two pranks and impressions. This is a chapter of questions and the after effects of the pranks.

**Warning:** Please do not be offended if you like the person I have…well you could say I 'bashed' that character. I have no grudges against him. I just thought it would be funny.

**lalalalalalalalalalalala – Story – lalalalalalalalalalalala**

Raven popped a tablet in her tea.

"Friend Raven, why are you putting the traditional medicine of headaches in your beverage?" Starfire asked, walking into the main room.

Raven sighed.

"I think I've gone crazy. A short while ago, I swear, I saw a flying pig. It was screaming and it went through the window and crashed on the ground."

"Friend Raven, that must have been a dream. Maybe you fell asleep."

"That's what I thought. Until I noticed that the window was broken! And shortly after that, I heard some screams. Now I have a headache."

"Friend Raven, shall I sing you the Tameranian Folk Song to calm you down?"

"NO! No, Starfire, I just need quiet right now."

Raven looked around.

"Starfire, have you noticed the boys acting strange lately?"

"No, friend Raven"

Raven sighed.

"Nevermind" She muttered.

The door to the main room burst open.

Beast Boy walked in and collapsed on the couch.

He had twigs, grass, mud and pieces of cardboard stuck to him.

"So many…trees…so much pain…" Beast Boy muttered.

Raven and Starfire raised their eyebrows.

"Um…Beast Boy" Raven patted him on the back.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Raven…Rope…pig piñata… window…ground…pain…"

"Um…" Raven tried to comfort him "There…there?"

Beast Boy clung onto Raven.

"So much pain.."

"Okay…um…I'm going to get a first aid…"

Beast Boy clung harder.

"Um…Starfire? Can you please get the first aid?"

"Of course, friend Raven."

Starfire left. Beast Boy was rocking himself while clinging onto Raven. Raven tried her best to calm him down.

'What's going on?' Raven thought 'And WHY ON EARTH is Beast Boy muttering my name?"

Beast Boy suddenly shut up and let go of her and then gave her a hug.

"Um…Beast Boy…?" Raven said while he was hugging her. She wished she could put her hood up. The close contact was making her blush.

Beast Boy continued muttering.

"Um…Beast Boy? Can you let me go?"

Beast Boy ignored her comment.

Raven sighed.

"Nevermind"

She started thinking. Did she like someone in the tower? Over the past few days, her emotions had become a bit haywire. But then who did she like? Was it Beast Boy? She did eat his tofu the other day. Cyborg? She does enjoy helping him with his car. Aqualad? Maybe. Her emotions had gone haywire around the time Aqualad said he was going to stay here…

She started thinking on a different note. If her emotions had gone out of control since Aqualad, speedy and hotspot decided to stay, then she might be in love with Hotspot!

'Eww…gross!' She thought.

Raven snapped back into reality when she saw Starfire enter, carrying the first aid.

Raven grabbed the first aid kit, opened it, and started to bandage a lump on the back of Beast boy's head that looked like a concussion.

A fuming Cyborg stormed in with some kind of concoction all over him.

Beast Boy giggled.

Cyborg leaped at Beast Boy.

Cyborg throttled his neck, strangling him, cutting off his air supply.

Aqualad walked in and chuckled at what he saw. Beast Boy leaped at him, strangling him.

Robin walked in. He looked at Raven holding some bandages just staring, Starfire with her mouth wide open and then, Cyborg throttling Beast Boy who was throttling Aqualad.

He looked at them all with wide eyes.

Robin started backing out of the room.

A tired, boy who was in severe pain walked in. His face was covered with zits and he had angry looking stings all over him.

"Hehe" Robin started, rubbing the back of his head, "Hi Speedy. Now I best be going, Bye!"

Robin started running away from Speedy.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Speedy charged forward and leapt at Robin.

Robin dodged.

Speedy grabbed the back of his neck and slammed Robin's face into the wall.

"Friend Speedy! STOP IT!" Starfire yelled at Speedy.

She yanked Robin away from Speedy and gave him a death hug.

She then held him at arm's length.

"Are you okay, Friend Robin?"

"Uh…I….um…uh…I…uh…yeah…uh"

"Poor, poor friend Robin!" Starfire said, petting Robin's head as if he were a kitten.

Speedy glared a glare scarier than Raven's.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, tearing the three friends from each other's necks.

Aqualad and Beast Boy had red necks and were rubbing them.

Cyborg

"There. Now, Beast Boy, sit back down on the couch so I can put bandages on you. Fish boy, make yourself useful and make me another cup of tea. And Cyborg, take a shower or clean yourself however you clean yourself. You stink."

Beast Boy chuckled and Cyborg started strangling him again.

Aqualad laughed at them and Beast Boy started strangling him.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She tore the boys apart.

"There. Now would you please calm do-"

The boys started strangling each other again. Except Aqualad strangled Beast Boy and Beast Boy strangled Cyborg.

Raven sighed.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

"Now sto-"

Yep. They were strangling each other again.

Raven sighed.

"Why do I even bother? Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

She levitated Beast Boy next to her and put a shield around them.

After all, he was the one who needed medical attendance and Cyborg and Aqualad were never strangling or being strangled by each other.

It was the most logical way to stop the strangle-fest.

'Something fishy's going on. Cyborg was strangling Beast Boy, his best friend, well, except for his car, which is strange. Beast Boy was strangling Aqualad, and I know they're…competitive…but still, that isn't something to strangle something before. Speedy was trying to kill the person who's practically his twin, Robin. Cyborg, smelt strange. And Beast Boy, why's Beast Boy hurt? This just doesn't add up. Maybe they're on drugs? Nah. Beast Boy, Aqualad and Cyborg are stupid, but not THAT stupid. And Speedy and Robin would never take drugs. Hmm…I think I might look around the tower Just In Case…' thought Raven, while mending Beast Boy's wound.

**lalalalalalalalalalalala – Later – lalalalalalalalalalalala**

Raven wandered around the tower.

She stopped.

Speedy's door looked like it had been smashed to smithereens.

"Ouch. What happened here?" Raven asked herself.

Raven entered through the humongous hole in the door, into the room.

It was eerily silent.

Raven noticed a door knob on the floor and a note on that doorknob.

_Speedy,_

_Don't even try to get the warts off. I bought them at a prank shop. They won't go away until twenty four hours have passed. I'd be more concerned about the wasps._

_Oh, and by the way; this is payback for yesterday._

_Robin._

Interesting.

Why would Robin prank Speedy?

Wasps? What wasps?

Payback? Payback for WHAT?

Raven halted her train of thought to hear a strange noise…a buzzing noise…

Raven looked around the room.

It was coming from a drawer that was covered by a roll of masking tape, to prevent from opening.

The drawer intrigued her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted lifting the tape off.

She moved towards the drawer, was about to open it, when it burst open and a swarm of angry wasps attacked her.

"AH!" The remainder of the door exploded.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

The wasps were trapped in a black bubble.

The black bubble got smaller, and smaller, before an implosion occurred within the bubble.

Raven dropped the energy bubble. Wasp guts splattered to the ground.

Raven ran out of the room, in case any wasps were left.

She hurried down the corridor to reach a door labeled CYBORG.

Interesting.

Walking inside, she smelt a disgusting scent.

There was a bizarre, disgusting concoction on the floor.

Raven spotted another note…

_Got ya!_

_Beast Boy._

Raven silently left the room, thinking.

Payback, pranks, got ya… sounds like some competition is going on….like a prank competition or something.

That would explain the boys' strange behavior; they could be angry at each other because of the pranks pulled.

Hmmm…but why would someone as serious as Robin and Speedy play a stupid game like that?

Sure they were competitive but…

Maybe they were playing for something…to win something maybe?

Raven's thoughts were interrupted from muffled, ear piercing screams.

They were coming from Hotspot's room.

"Better check what's wrong"

Raven tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

She looked closely at the door.

Plasticine was in all the cracks and edges of the door, preventing it from opening or letting anything out.

"I'll fix that. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

As she was removing the plasticine, the door was shaking, and rumbling…

Three more seconds and she'd be done…two…on-

The door exploded, water was flying everywhere.

Water almost as high as the ceiling flowed down the corridor, soaking Raven.

A few seconds later, the river had dropped to knee height; having most water flowed down the corridor.

"Hack, kah, gah…" Spluttered Raven, coughing up all swallowed water.

Soon, a thrashing body was being carried with the river.

The water disappeared; having been absorbed by the carpet and have poured into another corridor.

Hotspot's gasping body thrashed around on the ground.

"AHH! THE WATER! IT'S COMING!" Hotspot screamed.

Raven inched towards Hotspot.

"Uh…Hotspot? Are you okay?"

"GAH! SHE IS WORKING WITH IT! I GIVE UP! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE ALL LOONIES! ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING TO MARS! THEY'LL PROTECT ME FROM YOU! YOU'RE PLOTTING AGAINST ME! ALL OF YOU! BWAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Hotspot screamed.

He'd cracked. And it was only just the beginning.

Hotspot ran at full speed out of the tower.

Raven just stared.

"Ooookkayyy. How…um…Interesting…"


	6. Things ain't going so well

**All is Fair, Or is it?**

**Chapter Six:**

**By Everclueless**

Author: Ok here is one answer I thought was needed to be known NOW.

Elsa: I haven't put the pairings yet. Just POSSIBLE pairings. You don't know who I'll put who with in the end. I do. BWAHAHAHA! Possible pairings: Star/Rob Star/Speedy Star/Hotspot (That last one - Not anymore...SLASH IT! SLASH IT I TELLS YA!...I didn't eat the coconut pie…) Raven/BB Raven/Cy Raven/Aqualad. Okay? Okay.

I feel like putting a tiny bit about me. DON'T SCROLL DOWN! NOOOOO! Okay, fine, be that way.

I'll put a bit here anyway.

Dream: To be an author, a poet and a journalist.

Gets Hyper from: Coconut………mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………….

Recent chapter delays have been from: Writers block and a writing competition.

Gets angry when: When People are not listening. LIKE RIGHT NOW.

Continent: It starts with 'A' and ends with 'a'. It has nine letters. If you think; you should know now.

UPDATE:

I wrote that and this update the day before my friend committed suicide. I was happy because I didn't know she was going to kill herself. I'm not happy anymore. I'm too depressed to write.

UPDATE AGAIN:

Now I'm angry at my friend for committing suicide and I'm finding it pointless grieving if she's happy about being dead. So I'm writing again.

**() () ()Cookie?Onto the chapterCookie?() () ()**

At midnight, a shadow crept around the main room and turned on the TV.

It flashed onto the Jump City News.

"Today, at the Jump City Mall, we have witnessed a tragedy. The cause of the disaster is shocking. It's just plain…sad…" the news reporter said.

"Once a hero, but now a menace to society, is none other than that lovable fiery guy; Hotspot. He burst out of a…lingerie pile…and jumped on people; harassing them and scaring the living daylights out of them, screaming something along the lines of: You're all out to get me! Pluto! I'm coming! I WON'T FORGET TO BRING THE CHEESE! That was a quote; the exact words that came out of his mouth. Sad, isn't it?" The reporter continued.

"Hotspot then proceeded to chase people around the mall on arms and legs like some kind of animal and he began to…ugh…froth at the mouth like he had rabies… After shooting many, many sleeping darts at him, he fell asleep long enough for the mental asylum to bring an ambulance and book him a place there for life. Though he seems to have just…woken up…" The news reporter turned around, watching Hotspot try and fight the mental asylum nurses; who were attempting to strap him down in a straight jacket.

"YOU WON'T GET ME! NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHHA! PLUTO AWAY! CHEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WILL AVENGE THE PIE! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Hotspot was screaming.

The news reporter turned back; looking disturbed in so many ways.

"This is Mary-Rachel-Sue, who shall report back to you" she said to the camera.

The TV was turned off.

"Excellent" A dark figure said, with an evil tone.

Lightning flashed to reveal the dark figure's face…

Robin…

He started moving around; preparing his prank.

**# Someone else, somewhere else…#**

He looked at his blue prints with admiration. This was going to be good.

He couldn't wait.

"I can't wait to pull this prank off! I'm so eager; I think I might set it up now!" he cackled like a witch.

**() Another place ()**

"Yes…YES…" He laughed merrily, "This'll put him in his place!"

"I LOVE MY PLAN! It's so funny yet so…diabolical…MUAHAHAHHAHA! I better go set up"

**& Once again, another person another place &**

"This should get my revenge…sweet…sweet revenge! I would kiss you if you were a physical being! I've got to go set up!"

**$$ Starfire's Room $$**

Starfire stretched and yawned, sleepily.

Looking at her alarm clock, she saw it was midnight.

She decided she would go and have a "midnight snack" as Cyborg had called it.

Starfire hopped out of bed and walked blindly in the dreary darkness towards the main room.

The door automatically slid open for her and she stepped in.

She heard footsteps, and she saw figures creeping around.

'Are they villains?' Starfire thought.

Starfire reached for the light switch and turned the lights on.

" Friend Robin! Friend Speedy! Friend Cyborg! Friend Beast Boy! Are you also having a "midnight snack"?"

Seeing some of their competition, and some of their to-be victims, and for two of them, the girl they loved, the boys were startled beyond words.

Awkward silence filled the air and wrapped itself around the room.

"Um…yeah…" Beast Boy lied after a few minutes.

"Why were all of you sneaking around instead of being at the 'refrigerator'?"

"Oh…we've…um…finished?" Cyborg lied.

"Oh. Friends, you may proceed to walk back to your rooms." Starfire said, walking towards the fridge.

The boys walked their separate ways to their rooms.

'Damn it. I was just about to start setting up! I was so close to being caught! I've got to be more careful. If the others are setting up their pranks in the main room, I've got to place mine somewhere else and avoid the main room at all costs! I should've thought of a better place than the main room because now my prank will have to be delayed' all of the boys thought.

**&(# Later(&)**

"Friend Raven?"

"Yes, Starfire?"

"Yesterday you asked me if I thought the boys were acting strangely. I said no, but now I think they are."

"I searched their rooms yesterday. Something fishy's going on with the boys. About some competition."

"I heard girlish screaming yesterday and a maniac laugh. Was it you?"

"NO! Number one, if I screamed, the tower would have exploded or imploded. Number two, I don't scream girlishly, I'm not a girl…"

Starfire gave Raven an odd look.

"What I mean is that I'm not a GIRL girl. I hate shopping, all of me detests pink, except Happy and etc. thus I'm not a GIRL girl. Number two; that was Hotspot. He was nuts when I found him."

"Interesting…"

**&(&somewhere&($&**

"Well, I may as well impress MY girl right now seeing as my prank's had a delay" three boys muttered.

One different boy just said "I'm bored so I'm going to impress MY girl".

**&#(#**

"Hey Raven" Cyborg said, walking up to Raven hiding his hands behind his back.

"You interrupted my reading why exactly?" Raven glared up at him, angrily.

"I've got a present for you"

"Huh?" Raven said, surprised.

"I've got a present for you"

"Well?"

"Here"

Cyborg pulled out a can of petrol.

"You're giving me petrol? Is this a joke!" Raven said, her voice raising.

"I know you love it." Cyborg grinned.

"I don't own a car. I don't want a car. I do enjoy helping you with your car because it makes you happy which makes me happy; but the truth is I HATE CARS!" Raven eventually yelled, throwing the can of petrol at Cyborg.

The waffle iron melted, and Cyborg backed out of the room. Aqualad passed Cyborg and chuckled. He had a present for Raven. She'd like it, he was certain of it.

"Hey Rae" Aqualad greeted.

"Don't call me that" Raven said, starting to calm down from the petrol incident.

"I have a present for you"

"Another bloody present. If it's another f'ing can of petrol…" Raven grinded her teeth as the microwave broke.

"Oh, it isn't" Aqualad said.

He produced a fish and gave it to her.

"A fish?"

Aqualad nodded.

"I hate fish!" Raven's eyes turned red and she started slapping Aqualad with the fish, while a fair few inanimate objects blew up.

Aqualad ran out and Raven threw the fish after him.

Starfire had watched both of the "Present Scenes" from the couch, and once Raven had calmed down she started to ask her something.

"Friend Raven, why are you so harsh on them? They merely wished to give you a nice present!"

"I don't know" Raven sighed, "I'm just feeling so edgy right now that anything could easily make me mad."

Raven left with a cup of herbal tea.

Speedy entered the room.

"Hey Starfire" he gushed in a 'You're so pretty' voice.

"Hello friend Speedy"

"Um…I…have...a…" Speedy fidgeted.

Starfire saw that Speedy was holding a fairly large box behind his back.

"Oooh! A present? For me?"

"Yep. I made it myself!" he said, proudly.

He handed her the box and Starfire ripped off the wrapping, and took off the lid of the box. She screamed in horror.

Inside was a stuffed animal. ((Author's Note: The type where someone kills the animal, cuts it open, takes out all bones, guts and etc and then puts stuffing in it and seals it back up))

She had seen other stuffed animals, but they were made purely of material, not by killing them.

She threw the box away, sobbing, and grieving for the poor little animal.

"How could you do that to a poor little animal?" Starfire spluttered between tears.

"Killing animals proves that you're a man. I thought you liked that"

"I don't. I hate that! That's a horrible thing for you to do Murderer Speedy!"

"Hey I thought I was Friend Speedy"

"NO! You're Murderer Speedy"

Speedy walked out of the room, slouched, upset he had made Starfire upset at him.

And he had gone through so much effort gutting that thing.

Robin entered the room and saw Starfire crying.

"Hey. I bought you some flowers. What's wrong?" Robin asked, sitting down beside her, grasping a bouquet of marigolds, daffodils, tulips, lilies and yellow roses.

"I just saw something disturbing, Friend Robin. Thank you for asking. It shows you care" Starfire wiped away a tear and accepted the flowers.

"They're very pretty. Thank you! I shall put them in my room." Starfire walked off.

Robin smiled gleefully.

Speedy had watched all of that. He was grinding his teeth, furious.


	7. Chapter 7

**All is Fair, Or is it?**

**Chapter Seven: Things get vicious**

**By Everclueless**

**Author: **

This chapter; there's pranks but they're of…people getting tortured. You'll see…

I'm sorry for not writing lately…I needed some space. My head is not clear about everything in my life and I feel like I'm losing the motive to write…like this little voice in my head keeps telling me I'm wasting my time because I won't succeed in being an author when older……

**Somewhere**

He smirked as he walked to his room. It had taken a lot of time to drag his victim to his prank. Oh well! It was going to be worth it!

**Elsewhere**

After putting up the final touch, he went back to his own room.

**Somewhere elsewhere**

He laughed mentally; imagining the face of his victim. He ran back to his bed; he wanted morning to come quickly and the fastest way was if he slept.

**In another place**

Smirking, he longed to kiss his magnificently evil creation. Then the prank would be on him, so he resisted.

**Later**

Robin rose, yawning. He looked around cautiously. He was well aware that Speedy could be after him. Of course, Robin had set out a prank for Speedy. He also knew that some time, Speedy would try to get payback for his earlier prank.

He treaded carefully; watching his feet, making sure he didn't touch any rope or wire that would set off a prank.

Carefully exiting the room, he tiptoed down the hallway. Walking into the main room, he sighed in relief and walked towards the couch. He thought that Speedy wouldn't set up a prank here because Starfire caught him the last morning. She had also caught Robin and Cyborg and Beast Boy, of course, but that didn't matter. The point was that no one would set up their prank in this room. Except, maybe, himself…

He spotted a freezer as tall as him.

'I don't remember that being there. Maybe Cyborg had it installed so he could keep more meat.'

Robin shrugged it off and jumped on the couch. Just then, his stomach growled.

'I'll go see what Cyborg has stored in there…'

He opened the freezer door.

'That's strange. Nothing's in there…Not even shelves to hold food…'

Robin heard a string snap.

"Oh Crap!" Robin panicked.

An iron boot was catapulted out of nowhere and it kicked Robin into the freezer. Another string went off, and the door to the freezer shut and locked itself.

Robin banged on the door. The temperature was cold; so cold his shoes started to become ice…

**Somewhere else**

Speedy woke up and blinked at the bright sunshine. He hopped out of bed. He figured it was safe because Robin didn't need to give any payback. Unless he wanted him out of the competition quickly.

Speedy decided that he should, indeed, be cautious. Sneaking through the corridor, he entered the main room. He saw that his prank had been a success.

Chuckling, he spotted something in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, his eyes were laid upon a long table full of food. A banquet. There were all his favourites; burritos, chicken, spaghetti, junk food…everything!

Drooling, Speedy slapped himself.

'This must be a trap' he thought. Then, he spotted a note.

_Speedy,_

_We are friends again! I have realised that this stuffed animal does, indeed, show that you are manly and I like that. I have cooked a banquet for you._

_Starfire._

Had Speedy known that Starfire writes just like she talks and had he known that Starfire cannot cook earth food that tastes…good…he would not have started shoving food into his face.

Speedy stopped eating for a second; he felt as if he was being levitated, he shrugged it off and reached for some burritos when he realised the table was below him.

Speedy looked up and saw that a claw had hold of his shirt. Before he could do anything, the claw let go; dropping him on the table.

Speedy stared at the claw, curiously.

"What's going on?" Speedy whispered.

He felt as if he was moving again. He looked down at the table. Speedy looked in shock as he saw that the table had transformed into some type of pulley ((Those things that you put your luggage on in the airport)).

He tried to get up, but to no success. He realised he was on a huge plate and his hands were cuffed onto it.

The claw from earlier took out a blunt knife and started spreading Butter on him. It soon started to drop salad and then it squeezed Baste on top. Finally, the claw shoved an apple in his mouth.

Speedy looked around wildly and saw what was at the end of the pulley.

An oven.

The dish he was on entered the huge oven and the claw shut the lid.

Speedy tried to scream, but because of the apple, he couldn't.

**Elsewhere**

Aqualad yawned, awakening from his deep sleep.

"Wow! Ever since this prank competition started, I haven't had such a pleasant sleep. If I didn't know better, I'd think I've been drugged." Aqualad chuckled to himself, and then stopped.

He looked around the room he was in.

This was definantly NOT his bedroom…

He was in a big room. The windows had frilly yellow curtains. Aqualad was in a medium sized bed that had a floral pattern on its cover.

Next to the bed was a large bed with a checkered pattern on its cover and on the other side was a small bed with a colourful cover.

Aqualad stood up and saw a staircase going down. He walked down it and saw two chairs.

'Why don't I sit in one of those chairs? They look very comfortable and I'm sure sitting in a comfy chair will help me figure out where I am…this place IS oddly familiar…' Aqualad thought.

There was a huge red chair, a medium sized, fluffy pink chair and on the ground were the parts of a small white chair.

He sat in the huge chair but felt himself slipping backwards. It was way too big! So he clambered out and sat on the medium sized chair, which felt very comfortable. Aqualad liked this chair, even though it was pink.

'Well… let's see…there's a broken small chair…things are in threes…hmmm…HEY! What's that over there? Looks like porridge! Yum! I am hungry and it is breakfast so…why don't I dig in?' Aqualad ran over to a table which had three bowls on it.

There was a small one, a medium sized one, and a big one.

The small one was empty and, naturally having a large appetite, tasted the big one right away. There was already porridge on the spoon for him to have a taste tester.

"OW!" Aqualad ran to a nearby sink and drank tap water.

It was too hot…

He tried the medium sized one. It was cold, but to him, it was great. Reminded him of the sea…except it was porridge; not salt water…

Aqualad grinned to himself.

'This must be a dream…a very specific, odd, dream…all I need is Raven…I think I'll go back to this dream's bed, maybe then; I'll wake up and THEN I can see my sweet Raven again…' Aqualad thought.

He walked back upstairs and was about to jump in the floral bed when he noticed there was a person in the small bed. She had golden hair. He pulled off the covers and discovered it was a doll…

Aqualad's face contorted in pain as he realised; this was a prank…the theme being goldilocks and the three bears. That meant…the bears would be there soon…

But then again, maybe they'd just be robots or dolls like goldilocks?

He gulped as he heard some one stomping up the stairs. Aqualad sweated as he came face to face with three large bears that were very real and very alive.

"Hi?" he gulped and ran down the stairs, past the bears, as they roared.

He opened the front door with ease and saw a large forest surrounding him.

Aqualad ran for his life and the bears followed in hot pursuit.

He jumped on a tree and started climbing to the top, they wouldn't be able to get him there…

**Somewhere else**

Beast Boy moaned as he rubbed his head. He sleepily stretched. His hand touched something squishy.

He fully opened his eyes and saw his surroundings.

His room had stuffed animal heads and other body parts lying around the room.

Roast beef, Roast chicken, hamburgers, Roast lamb, grilled fish…all sorts of meat were hanging from the ceiling.

The squishy thing he had touched was a slab of Pork. Beast Boy started hyperventilating.

"Calm…down…don't concentrate…on…the…dead…animals…"

He swung himself into a sitting position, ready to run for the door and escape this horrid room, when there was a thud on the floor on the other side of his bed.

Beast Boy clambered over his bed and peeked at the floor.

A little lamb that had had its head chopped off fell on the floor and was bleeding all over it.

Beast Boy screamed. He ran right through the door…and snagged some tripwire.

He tripped and all of a sudden; a hole seemed to appear underneath him.

Beast Boy fell in, still screaming.

He had a painful landing and found himself on some sort of pulley.

Beast Boy felt something going on his head. He looked up and he saw a mechanical hand squeezing glue on his head. Unfortunately; because he looked up at it, the machine squeezed glue in his eyes.

"AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN LIKE THE FIRES OF HELL!"

He felt something drop on his head. It felt…itchy and hairy.

He felt something on his shoulder and looked. A strand of blonde hair was on his shoulder.

"Please tell me I don't have a blonde wig stuck to my he-agh"

Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence as the mechanical hand pulled something over his head and he disappeared through a tube.


	8. So close yet so far

**All is Fair, Or is it?**

**Chapter 8: After affects**

**By Everclueless**

"Something's wrong, Star. Something's wrong with the boys, I'm worried." Raven said to Starfire.

"Friend Raven, I assure you that the boys are just like always. If you still feel like something's wrong with them, maybe we should send them to see a Cy-kia-trist (psychiatrist)" Starfire tried to pronounce the word, "That is what you mean by something's wrong with them, correct?"

"No, that's not what I mean. They're up to something, I know it."

The two entered the main room.

"Raven, I don't think that they are up to – friend, what is that…smell?"

Raven and Starfire walked into the kitchen area. The oven was smoking. Starfire turned off the oven. She shoved on kitchen gloves and opened the oven door. Smoke billowed out, even thicker.

Starfire pulled out the large plate and put it on a slab of wood so nothing would melt from the heat of the metal plate.

Starfire's kitchen gloves had numerous holes in them, burned off.

"What temperature was the oven set to!" Raven exclaimed in shock.

Starfire grabbed a cloth and started using it to fan away the smoke from the dish so she could see what it was.

Raven turned on the fans and the air conditioners.

Eventually, the smoke cleared.

"Is that…Speedy!" Raven asked, peering.

A creature that was charred black and extremely red was tied to the plate with a burnt apple in its mouth. It was nearly hairless and there seemed to be black where the eyes should have been. The black fell off, clearly it was material, and the creature opened its eyes; they were red. It was twitching.

"Raven! Please heal Speedy! I do not want him to die!"

Raven healed Speedy as much as she could.

His eyes became the normal colour they should be; Starfire quickly shoved a mask on top once they'd seen that it was white instead of red, as to respect his secret identity.

He wasn't charred black anymore but he still was extremely red as if he had an awful sunburn all over his body.

His twitching ceased and he re-grew **_most _**of his hair.

Starfire lifted Speedy off of the plate into a hug. Usually, Speedy would've enjoyed this attention.

"Ow…Please! PLEASE! Stop! You're hurting me!" Speedy cried in pain.

Starfire let go so Speedy had his feet on the ground.

"Ow! My feet! Everything hurts!" Speedy whined (wouldn't you in this situation?).

"Here" Raven offered sympathetically, "I'll teleport you to your room with some ice"

"Thank you!" Speedy said gratefully.

He was teleported with some ice to his room.

"See? I told you they're up to something!" Raven said triumphantly, "One of the boys must have done that to him! Maybe they're playing some sort of game, to see who can send the others insane first! It would explain Hot Spot! Or they could be playing Murder except they really are trying to murder people…"

"Friend, I value your thoughts, but maybe Speedy likes the oven. Maybe he jumped in there to get pity so I would forgive him! Oh, isn't that a joyous thing on your planet? Hurting yourself for your friend?"

"Starfire, get real. Speedy is too vain to risk his life for someone, even you. And I highly doubt that he likes the oven in a way that he puts himself inside the oven."

"I guess you are correct. I don't think that they are trying to kill each other or send each other insane but maybe they are up to something."

Raven looked happy; for Raven.

"But maybe they aren't." Starfire said.

Raven's face dropped.

"Anything's possible my friend." Starfire stated, nearly walking into a boot that was hanging in midair.

Raven glanced at the floor, angrily, and saw a note.

It read:

_Speedy,_

_We are friends again! I have realised that this stuffed animal does, indeed, show that you are manly and I like that. I have cooked a banquet for you._

_Starfire._

Raven knew that Starfire wrote like she talked and she knew what Starfire's writing looked like and she knew Starfire's cooking skills well enough to know that someone else had written it, but who? And why?

She pocketed the note and noticed Starfire who was carefully staring at the boot which was in midair.

Starfire poked it and nothing happened. Raven pulled it and the string which tied it to the ceiling broke. The boot fell to the floor. Raven picked it up; inspecting it for any suspicious notes.

Starfire walked past her and the boot to the large freezer.

"Friend Raven, Cyborg seems to have bought a new freezer"

"Mmhm, yeah yeah, that's great Starfire" Raven murmured, focusing solely on the boot.

Starfire opened the freezer.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire said in a panicky voice.

Raven rushed over at the sound of Starfire's scared voice.

There stood an ice sculpture looking exactly like Robin.

"Wow! Did Cyborg make this? This is great! It looks exactly like Robin in everyway. Why did he make Robin though? Is he Cyborg's idol? Or is Cyborg gay? EWW! That's a sick thought. Blank it out Raven…Blank it out…"

"Raven, I do not believe this is a sculpture. I think this is the real Robin!"

Raven paused as a blank look took over her face.

She shook it off.

"Nah. It couldn't be. It's solid ice, see?" Raven said, knocking on the head of the sculpture.

Raven turned to Starfire.

"Well I guess it is just a sculpture then…RAVEN LOOK!" Starfire shouted the last part.

Raven spun back around to see a crack forming in the head of the sculpture and a black lock of spiky hair shoot out of the crack.

"It IS Robin!"

The two hauled the ice sculpture out of the freezer and shut the door.

"Friend Raven, let us place him near the fire place! The ice should melt around him!"

"Yeah," agreed Raven as they placed Robin near the fire place.

"Maybe the correct thing to say about Robin's weight is that he should cut down on the pizza?"

"Definitely."

Raven and Starfire waited in silence for the boy wonder to melt.

Thirty minutes later, Robin was defrosted but he was soaked and his teeth were chattering. A towel was wrapped around him and he was sipping some chicken noodle soup.

Starfire was fussing over Robin and how he was the colour blue.

"Oh, Robin! You remind me of my Knorktarkh after it had been half eaten by a Snarlslarkh! I hope your colour isn't permanent like my Knorktarkh was! Do you wish for another towel or a blanket? Do you wish for some pudding of joy to make you happier? Is this soup Raven made called chicken noodle soup not hot enough?"

The doorbell rang repeatedly. It sounded rushed and impatient and…worried.

Raven disappeared through the floor to the front door and opened it. Outside was Aqualad, looking nervous, with most of his costume torn off. He had scratches on his face and he was nearly totally covered in mud.

"What on earth happened to you!" Raven asked looking him up and down.

"Raven! Ah…um…well…you see…can I come in…now…please?" Aqualad asked.

"Tell me what happened to you first" Raven said.

"Well…you see…" Aqualad was having trouble keeping his costume on; it kept almost falling off.

All of a sudden, Aqualad saw the bears. He let out a girlish scream. The bears charged at him, tackled him and started mauling his face, attempting to gauge his eyes out. Aqualad managed to throw the bears off him and run into a small nearby forest.

Raven blinked and shook her head.

"I can believe that the boys are up to something but I can't believe that there are bears attacking Aqualad and Aqualad screaming like that. I must be hallucinating again, just like when that giant pig flew out that window. I should go and have some panadol. If I keep getting these hallucinations, maybe I should see a doctor." Raven murmured, closing the front door.

She teleported herself into the main room again and saw a blue Robin with icicles protruding from his nose and an extremely red speedy trying to kill each other; but they weren't really doing a good job seeing as Speedy was in so much pain and Robin had half-frozen muscles and reflexes.

Starfire was shrieking at them that friends shouldn't try to harm each other and that they should both by resting as they were both in poor condition.

Raven shook her head and took some panadol.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said, restraining them from each other.

They both charged at each other again.

"This happened the other day. Today, I'm just not gonna bother." Raven said as she began walking to her room, rubbing her forehead.

"Raven please! Please come back!" Starfire called, trying to separate the boys without hurting them.

An idea struck her, and she kissed both the boys on the cheek. The two dropped to the ground and were suddenly in LaLa land.

"How did you know that would stop them?" Raven asked curiously.

"I watched a movie with friend Robin and in it there were two boys fighting and a girl that was a friend of both of them kissed them on the cheek and the boys stopped fighting."

"Right." Raven said, confused. Then, her mind was clear.

'Of course! Robin and Speedy must both like Starfire! Maybe they found out that the other liked Starfire and they're competing to win her over! And the competition would be of…pranks or something. But then again, they're not immature enough to play pranks and if it were pranks, the oven and freezer weren't very safe pranks and I don't think that Speedy and Robin, who are friends and are kinda like twins, would try to kill each other. And not to mention, what about the other boys? What are they up to?' Raven thought.

Raven started walking away again.

Beast Boy stormed in. He had a blonde wig super glued to his head. He was wearing a dress (superglue). He was decked from head to foot in at least fifty kilograms of make up.

Raven resisted the temptation to laugh but her mouth still twitched upwards. She looked as if Christmas had come early.

Beast Boy's breathing was heavy. He stormed into the main room and passed a mirror. He saw himself with a blonde wig, with heaps of make up and wearing a dress while breathing heavily.

Beast Boy couldn't help but start laughing at himself. He was in hysterics. Raven just stared at him. Robin and Speedy became conscious and also stared at him. Beast Boy looked at them all and fell on the floor, laughing.

Cyborg entered. He looked at Beast Boy, then at Robin, then at Speedy, then at Raven, then at Beast Boy again and he, also, went into hysterics.

Beast Boy got up and started leaning on Cyborg, clutching his stomach from his laughter. His mood changed suddenly. He leaped on top of Cyborg and started strangling him. Cyborg was knocked onto the floor.

"DIE YOU ANIMAL MURDERER, DIE!"

"Trouble…Breathing…" Cyborg managed to get out.

"You know, you'd think I'd feel guilty about not saving Cyborg…" Raven muttered.

She noted all the boys' actions.

"I'm close to figuring this out, I know it."

Suddenly, a nude Aqualad dragged himself through the room. Scratches were all over his body.

"AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN LIKE THE FIRES OF HELL!" Beast Boy, Robin and Speedy screamed, clutching their eyes in protection.

Cyborg saw the opportunity and ran.

Raven walked to the kitchen, got out all the Panadol tablets and started retreating while saying, "Next time someone gets the groceries, don't forget to get me more panadol. I need it to keep sane in this place."

Author's Note:

Hi! I was going to put this much earlier, like I said I would, but I got grounded for, well, that's classified. I am very happy now so I plan to make chapter updates much quicker in about four or so weeks (In about four or so weeks, school end of year exams will be over and done with, YES!) so watch for updates.


	9. Oh so inconspicuous

**All is Fair, Or is it?**

**Chapter 9: Oh so inconspicuous**

**By Everclueless**

**Author's Note:**

I am confused. I really wanted to write replies to some of the reviews but then I read somewhere that we aren't allowed to reply to reviews anymore in another fanfiction story…I'm drowning in a sea of confusion…

**NOW I NEED YOU PEOPLES ATTENTION: **

**AM I BORING YOU GUYS? **

**THIS STORY HAD REALLY LARGE NUMBERS OF REVIEWS AT THE START AND NOW THE AMOUNT IS CONTINUALLY DROPPING…**

**AM I DEPROVING IN MY WRITING?  
**

**DOES THIS STORY SUCK?**

**() () To the story () () **

The titans and company (Aqualad and Speedy) were grocery shopping in perfect harmony. Peace was written all over their youthful faces, and they were all holding hands singing the Jump City Anthem.

Yeah and Raven's a cheerleader, Cyborg is a girl, Beast Boy is not a vegan but a carnivore, Starfire is secretly a serial killer, and Slade is Robin's girlfriend.

The titans and company (Aqualad and Speedy) were in the shops. Awkward silence seemed to be all that could be heard.

Raven was at the counter buying dozens of panadol and trying to persuade the clerk that she was not going to get a drug overdose. After persuading the clerk, they left the pharmacy and entered the grocery shops.

Starfire was coughing and sniffling; she thought she had caught some sort of Tameranian disease. It was actually just the Earth common cold, which everyone knew except Starfire who refused to believe it.

Aqualad, Speedy, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were exchanging glares and Raven kept noting everything they did.

But she couldn't note everything due to Starfire's cold.

"Starfire, I'm telling you that soup and antibiotics do help against colds"

"Friend Raven, I appreciate your efforts but I must inform you that soon I must die. It is not the "cold" that you speak of but a highly dangerous Tameranian disease! There is not enough time for me to go to Tameran to receive the proper medication!"

"Starfire, ask yourself; have you ever seen any diseases in Tameran?"

"Well, no…"

"And didn't you see Robin when he came down with a cold?"

"Well, yes…"

"And are your symptoms exactly the same as Robin's symptoms?

"Well, yes…"

"And have you been watching those cheesy soap operas again?"

"…"

"Well Starfire?"

"…yes…"

"Well, then it is definite that you have the cold, not some Tameranian disease, and that you really need to stop watching soap operas; it's making you melodramatic and stupid."

"Yes Raven"

"Now, since we've **_finally_** agreed that you have the cold, an earth disease, you should trust me when I tell you that soup and antibiotics help!"

"Yes Raven"

Raven chucked some _Easy make Soup_ into the trolley and made sure that Starfire took a previously bought bottle of Antibiotics.

Raven also gathered some vegetables to make into soup; after all, homemade soup is healthier than soup that is bought.

While this was all happening, the boys were whispering death threats to each other, except Cyborg, who was smirking contentedly because he had not been pranked.

Raven turned around to look at them quickly to see five angelic faces looking back at her. Raven frowned and put her hood up. She turned back to Starfire and the grocery list.

The boys each soon left inconspicuously; so inconspicuously that each of them had no idea that anyone else had left.

**() () At home () () **

Starfire lay down on the sofa, feeling miserable. She was white; obviously very pale because she's usually orange.

Raven was about to start unpacking the groceries when…

"Have no fear, little lady, your knight in shining armour…uh…metal…uh…robotic parts…is here!" Cyborg picked up some of the groceries, grinning at her.

"Um…Thank you Cyborg…"

"No I'll do it" Aqualad said, shoving Cyborg to the side and grabbing the groceries he had.

"No, me!" Beast Boy said, shoving Aqualad to the side and grabbing the groceries he had.

"I offered first!"

"Well, I offered second and second's the best!"

"Well dudes, you guys would put everything in the wrong place! I know where everything goes because I eat a lot of food, especially tofu. I know the fridge and the pantry the best!"

"Yeah but I have the biggest muscles; the job will be done faster 'cause I can carry all these dozens of bags of groceries with ease, whereas you two have difficulty carrying only six!"

"Yeah, well I'm not clumsy and I don't rush, unlike you two. I am careful and I'm the one who's least likely to break something but you two no doubt will break something."

Raven sighed, still trying to piece the information together…she knew most of it…but she wanted to know all of it…she was so close she could smell it…

Raven sighed again at the boys' arguing and, using her powers, she lifted all the groceries and stored them where they belonged.

The boys paused and it took them a minute to register what had happened. They mumbled a quick apology and the three of them left the room.

Raven took out the vegetables and was about to make some soup for Starfire when…

"I'll make the soup for Starfire!" Robin jumped with glee.

"Um…ok…" Raven said, surprised.

What surprised her even more was when Speedy did not argue with him like the other three boys did…was Raven wrong on her developing theory? Or was it just something to do with the oven incident that had happened just a few days ago and how you have to use an oven to make soup, or at least, the stove?

Speedy was, indeed, remembering the oven incident. He felt upset because he would not be able to help Starfire with her cold...then it hit him! He realised that soup isn't the only thing that could make him in Star's good books.

"Friend Speedy, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just fluffing your pillow. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable while you're unwell?" Speedy asked while beginning to give Starfire a back massage.

"No, I do not need anything. But maybe continue what you are doing…it feels glorious…"

Speedy was grinning at the close contact he was having with Starfire. Robin was seething with jealousy; his rage was bubbling like the soup.

"Here you go Starfire!" Robin gently gave Starfire a bowl of soup and a spoon, trying to hide his envy.

Starfire immediately jumped up and gave Robin a, believe it or not, gentle hug.

Speedy was upset. Starfire had just jumped away from him to give Robin a hug…Robin smirked.

Starfire sat down on the other sofa where Raven was and started eating/drinking/slurping/etcetera

Speedy jumped over to Starfire and started massaging her back again.

Starfire did not object.

'Well two can play at that game…' Robin thought to himself.

He took Starfire's shoe off and started massaging her foot. Robin would have preferred to have been in Speedy's position and Speedy knew it. Speedy smirked down at Robin.

They both knew that they were on level playing fields and that it would be hard to win her heart unless she already liked them in a special way because she was a very unbiased person.

'Maybe friend Raven is right. The boys seem to be acting…a little unusual.' Starfire pondered.

Raven had spectated the whole thing…feeling rather like a referee.

She stood up and started walking down the hall.

All of a sudden, Aqualad popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Raven" Aqualad greeted, "I bought these for you"

Aqualad presented her with a box of Lindt chocolates.

"Um…Thank you Aqualad. This is really nice. These are my favourite chocolates."

"You're more than welcome" Aqualad said winking at her.

"Um…ok…" Raven murmured, feeling a bit flustered and blushing a bit.

Aqualad disappeared and Raven continued walking to her room.

'Wow. I thought he was stupid for getting me that fish present earlier…but I guess he must have some brains if he knows that girls like chocolate…does he like me? He winked at me…and it would explain the gifts…AHA! That's it; I think I know what all the boys are doing now! They're pranking each other, another way for fighting over, me and Starfire and the last person fighting over each person remaining gets to do something with me or Starfire, probably ask us out or ask us to be their partner for that gay Valentine Ball the Mayor invited us to or something... Speedy and Robin are fighting over Starfire and the other three must be fighting over me! But am I sure they're all immature enough? And who would like me? I'm a half demon…'

Raven was deep in thought until she was interrupted.

"Hey Rae" Cyborg suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't call me Rae. It's Raven." Raven snapped.

"Um…well…I'm sorry Raven…ok? I just want to give you some flowers"

Cyborg thrust a bouquet of flowers under her nose.

Raven sneezed. She grabbed the flowers, chucked them on the ground and started jumping on them, squishing them.

Cyborg gaped thinking, 'Shit, what did I do wrong?'

"Cyborg, you idiot! You –sniffle- bought me lavender! I'm terribly – achoo – allergic to –sniffle- lavender! Look –cough- at me; I'm –achoo- breaking out in HIVES!"

Raven teleported herself to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror…the hives…

She rummaged through the bathroom cupboard until she found the allergy cream. She rubbed it on her skin and the hives seemed to settle…fortunately she had put cream on when the hives had just started to spread…they would be gone in half an hour or so.

Her sneezing died down a bit now she was away from the flowers but she was still sniffling.

She exited the bathroom and started walking hurriedly towards her room, covering herself fully with her cloak.

"Hi Raven!" Beast Boy, who had just popped out of nowhere, sung cheerily.

Raven stumbled backwards at his voice; not only had he popped out of nowhere like the others, he'd sung! Loudly too!

"Hello Beast Boy" Raven gritted her teeth, "Now, I must go to my room"

Raven walked past him.

Beast Boy frowned, looking hurt. He ran after her and eventually was in front of her.

"Wait a second. I wanna give you this!"

'Oh no, not another present' Raven moaned inwardly.

Beast Boy gently handed her something wrapped in wrapping paper.

Raven cautiously unwrapped it. Her eyes widened when she saw it. She almost jumped for joy.

" 'The Black Rose' By Charlotte P. Ellison, wow! Beast Boy, do you know how long I've been waiting to get this? How did you know I even wanted this?"

"Oh, I just thought you would like it. It's not like I did something like read your diary…hehe…or anything like that."

Raven eyed him suspiciously but then turned back to the book.

"But this book isn't even out yet…"

"Well, I went to see the author to ask her for one early. It turned out that the author is a fan of mine so she was willing to let me have one if I paid double for it! And look, she signed it and everything!"

"Thanks Beast Boy…this is really..." Raven looked up to see that Beast Boy had disappeared.

She shook her head and finally reached and entered her room.

**() () Later, in Raven's room () () **

Raven paced around her room, deep in thought.

"I've got my theory but I've questions. If I knew the definite answer, I would have questions but not regarding whether the theory is correct or not…how can I find out what they're up to so what I have is no longer a theory?" she thought…

It hit her. If Raven wasn't Raven, she would have slapped herself in the face.

"I can go into their minds! Why didn't I realise before? I know I can't exactly read their minds but if the boys are talking about what they're up to…I can find out what they're up to if I'm in one of their minds at the time!"

Raven got into the lotus position and began to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"


	10. Twists and Turns

**All is Fair, Or is It?**

**Chapter 10: Twists and turns…**

**By Everclueless**

**Author's Note:**

Hello. I am unwell. I wanted to put this up ages ago but I didn't because I wanted to milk the last chapter for all the reviews it was worth…it was the least amount of reviews this story has gotten…so I was kind of put off it and then I got sick (I'm still sick).

Then today I looked at my stats and at this story and TAC. There was still the least amount of reviews this story has ever gotten but there were the most hits. I looked at the hits and I was like "OH SHIZIT THAT'S A LOT!" So I wasn't put off anymore.

This told me that not all of you can bother to review.

I think I might put Trouble at Camp on **temporary** hiatus (that does mean not updating for a bit, right?)or something…I **THINK**…because the last chapter got NO reviews but got 34 hits…and if no one who made those 34 hits bothered to review, they mustn't have liked it much…

**&If you don't mind, please review and make my day&**

Raven was in. She felt "her" eyes open. She was in Aqualad's mind.

She saw that around Aqualad were Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Speedy. They were gathered around closely and were talking in hushed voices. An onlooker would think they were conspiring against something, if they didn't notice the glares being shot between one another.

Raven noticed things about the glares like Robin was ONLY glaring at Speedy and vice versa and Cy, BB and Aqualad weren't glaring at either Robin or Speedy. Raven tuned in to the conversation.

"Okay. I've made a binding contract to this "competition". We all need to sign it but we all have to acknowledge that we have to keep to whatever we sign. I bought the paper that this contract is on at a special dark magic shop. If you do something that is against what you signed, you'll be castrated in the second you go against the contract. It's a curse that the paper has and don't think it's a load of bull because my friends, as well as my fellow car obsessers, Bob and Joe, they went against the paper and…err…they gave me proof that you ARE castrated…" Cyborg started.

Raven saw Cyborg, Speedy and Robin shudder and could feel Aqualad shuddering.

"What does castrate mean?" Beast Boy asked kindly.

Sure he and Cyborg were rivals in love but that didn't mean it had to ruin their friendship…did it? Besides, Beast Boy knew Cyborg wouldn't get far seeing as both of Cy's gifts to Raven had been failures.

Cyborg saw that Beast Boy didn't want their friendship to die from his tone. Cyborg didn't want that either…

'Is a girl really worth that much? Hell, Raven is a great girl but typically speaking, I change the girl I'm after faster than I would change my underwear; if I wore underwear that is…' Cyborg thought.

These two boys were the only ones who had any thoughts of being friends with their/one of their rival (s).

Robin, seeing Cyborg deep in thought, stepped in to answer Beast Boy's question.

"Well…um…how to tell…how to tell…um…well…" Robin started, turning pink, "It is when one's…um…uh…why don't you just look it up in the dictionary later, okay?"

"Um…ok…I assume it's a bad thing from the shudders, the stuttering and the blushing so…I'll just do it now and get this over with…" Beast Boy picked up the dictionary.

"C…c…ca…cast…castle…castor…castrate...castrate; removal…" Beast Boy read silently for a couple of seconds, tossed the dictionary aside and started to have a shuddering fit.

He soon lay on the ground twitching.

"Okay, well, everyone read this contract and sign. You can't participate if you don't sign everything and remember the consequence if you go against the contract…I guess we can all see what a BINDING contract really is, huh?"

Everyone nodded.

Aqualad leaned over the contract which had been placed on the table. As Aqualad read, Raven read as well.

_**CONTRACT**_

_This contract is regarding the two girls, Raven and Starfire. It is also regarding the rules for the competition, the winner of which, gets a chance with them. This contract is a legal and binding contract. This contract also has a curse. If you go against this contract, not only can you be sued but you will be instantly and automatically be castrated from this contract's curse._

_The first rule is that only the winner for each girl can try to ask them out/be their date at the valentine ball/etc. unless that girl blatantly states that she doesn't feel that way for them, in which case, anyone else can have a shot._

_The second rule is that you must restrain from killing your opponents. If you've almost killed them in the past, that's fine but from now on, no attempted murder, unless it's just strangling one another out of frustration of the latest prank they just pulled on you. However, driving your opponent insane is allowed._

_The third rule is that no one can tip off the girls that this competition is happening. If the girls figure it out themselves, it is fine. But coding to the girls or telling the girls in any form about this competition, until it is over (there is a winner), is not allowed._

All the boys signed after the first paragraph and then after each rule. If Raven was in her own body, she would be giving her rare smile, and it would be a triumphant one!

Her theory was correct. Don't you just love it when you're right?

Raven chose this moment to return to her body. She fell to the ground and panted. She hadn't expected so much energy to be used.

Wearily, she got up. She needed herbal tea.

Raven made her way to the main room.

Inwardly smiling, she spotted the boys huddled together and thought 'I know what you're doing…'

Raven started making her tea. The boys had just finished signing the contract and noticed her presence.

"Err…hi Raven" Beast Boy said, nervously.

"You know, it really is a wonderful day, wouldn't want to waste it…" Speedy babbled, inching away.

"Yeah, a great day to drive around the town on my R-Cycle…" Robin backed out of the room.

"And a great day to go for a swim…" Aqualad also backed out of the room.

"And a great day for video games" Cyborg jumped on the gamestation.

"Yeah…it is…" Beast Boy agreed. They shared a weary yet somewhat at peace look and began the game.

'I guess those guys will do anything for a girl they really want to fight for, even if to onlookers it seems like they're just being immature. Speedy and Robin would never make themselves look immature so they must really like or maybe even love Starfire…' Raven thought wistfully.

Raven finished her herbal tea and put the cup in the dishwasher.

Raven looked up. Cyborg and Beast Boy were gone and the television had been turned off. She looked at the clock. It read 10pm.

"Whoa, I've been drinking one cup of tea fornine to tenhours…everyone must be in bed or almost in bed at least. How did I manage to drink only one cup of tea in that amount of time?" Raven shook her head…

"Well, I don't feel like going to sleep yet…I think I'll watch a bit of television…maybe there's a good movie on or something…"

Raven turned on the television and was about to switch channels but then stopped and watched what was on:

"Wow, tonight we've had some really funny clips. Now it's almost the end of the show but before I go, I have a special announcement to make! As you know, you are currently watching Funniest Home Videos for the country/state you live in. In a few weeks time will be a Worldwide Funniest Home Videos." The lady took a breath.

"In that two hour period of time, the funniest five videos we got throughout the world, which should be mini movies, about twenty or thirty minutes long, will be viewed. After watching four of these movies, the fifth will be shown and the fifth one shown will be the winner; the video that has won a Grand Prize for being the Worldwide Funniest Home Video." The lady took another breath.

"This show will be aired everywhere where there is a television. Send in your videos as soon as possible, the closing date is in exactly three weeks time. I hope you enter. The prize is the biggest in history for Funniest Home Videos! Thank you and goodnight!" The lady walked off the stage to applause.

Raven turned off the television.

'Interesting…' Raven pondered, 'Maybe I should make a video of the pranks when occurring and the boys' reactions…yeah…I won't show the whole competition-fighting-over-girls thing but the pranks would probably be considered humorous by the general population and that Grand Prize does sound good…I'll make a video and decide then…'

Raven got up and started pacing, 'And in the meanwhile, not on video or anything, maybe I can mess with those boys' minds and somehow get Starfire to mess with their minds too. I probably shouldn't but typically speaking, they should just ask us out instead of childishly fighting over us.'

She kept thinking.

'I mean, even if one of them "wins" over the others, that doesn't mean Starfire and I would like the one that "wins" in that special way. When it comes down to it, it is Starfire's choice and my choice of who our dates are for the valentine ball or who each of us go out with, if we choose to go out with someone, or etcetera. It's our choices, not theirs, so it's really pointless for them to fight over us and hurt themselves as well as their friendships with each other.'

She stopped her pacing.

'So, it seems alright if I mess with their minds. They're thinking that they can woo a girl easily with gifts and by 'winning' them over other guys. Well, they're wrong. It's my choice for some of them in the end and it's Starfire's for the rest of them. Besides, what harm could messing with their minds do?'

**&If you don't mind, please review and make my day&**

**Author's Note:**

I know this chapter is a bit shorter than some others, most others, but I felt this was a good place to finish the chapter because the next bit is the next day so it would sound better if it finished here and a new chapter for the new day…yeah…


	11. Need good idea

**All is Fair, Or is it?**

**Chapter Eleven: Need…good…idea…**

**By Everclueless**

**Author's Note:  
**I'm trying to update this before Christmas because I'll be so busy afterwards and I am busy right now…if not…I'll get it done right after Christmas…hopefully…

There will be more pranks next chapter…

Thank you guys, I've had 200 reviews and that makes me feel really special!  (That's a smiley and if it doesn't show up, like usual, then that sucks)

Also, thanks for giving me over one thousand hits! (Does weird dance)

Hehe…Christmas gets to my head…

I just realised that this story is in a C2…interesting… (Thinks psychotic thoughts and grins like a maniac)

**The purpose of this chapter is just to be an introduction to some other events…as you'll see… PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THIS SUCKS**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Please keep reviewing and reading**

The boys were up at the crack of dawn. The pressure was on.

'Must think of a good idea…must think of a good idea…' Robin thought, tapping his fingers on the table.

'What would be good for a prank…what would be good for a prank…' Speedy tried brainstorming.

'I'm all out of ideas…' Beast Boy frowned to himself.

'Need to think…need to win…' Aqualad cursed his lack of good ideas.

'Maybe I should quit…then I won't go crackers…and I probably am about to get a crush on another girl or something…' Cyborg shook his head.

Raven walked in.

"Hi, Cyborg" Raven said, flirtatiously but, then again, not flirtatiously.

After all, Raven wanted to mess with them but there was no way that she was going to flirt…she didn't do flirting. So it was more like talking happily…well…for Raven it was talking happily…she hoped it would have the same effect.

It did.

'Why…why's she talking to Cyborg like that? What has he done to her that has made her so happy? Both of his presents were duds…' Aqualad and Beast Boy pondered.

It struck them. Aqualad got furious. Beast Boy was upset but not angry.

'Raven might like him in a special way!'

"Uh…" Cyborg said, blushing as Raven walked closer.

"How are you?" she asked, only an inch away.

"Um…fine…just…fine"

"Good…" Raven stepped towards Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," Raven mustered a confused look, glad Hotspot wasn't the only good actress…that's right…Hotspot's a good _actress_...

"Why have you been working out?" she looked confused and was talking quite scornfully.

"I have? I mean…uh…yeah I know I have…uh…um…I just thought that I was getting a bit…uh…out of shape, that's all...um…glad you noticed…?..." Beast Boy said slowly, flexing his muscles in improvisation, smiling a bit.

Raven sniggered in her head.

'This is weird …yet their lies and reactions are very funny. Fish boy looks like he's gonna blow a gasket, Cyborg looks like a beetroot, he's so red, and Beast Boy's acting like an idiot! And I have hardly done anything.'

"Well, I'm glad you care about your health, I know I do" Raven stated, quite honestly.

'But as a friend, or more?' Raven shook her head, throwing the thoughts away.

Raven smirked under her hood, thinking, 'I have not a doubt in my mind that Beast Boy and Cyborg are going to suffer because of Aqualad soon…better get a camera ready and be on the alert…this should be very "funny"…'

Beast Boy's skin was no longer green but red, and with his green hair; he had Christmas colours.

Raven sighed inwardly.

'I'm not sure whether I meant as a friend or more, but why do boys, well, these boys, always assume "or more"? Probably for confidence seeing as they seem to like me and Starfire…anyway…I better get a camera soon to start filming…maybe I can borrow one from Cyborg…wait…if I borrowed one, someone might get suspicious…maybe I'll just sneak into his room, take one and seemingly forget to return it…'

Raven looked up and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy very red with embarrassment and Aqualad very red with anger.

"Anyway…I need to…go now – bye!" she rushed the last bit and melted into the floor. (You know what I mean).

'Maybe I need to improve my skills at lying…my acting's good but my lying isn't that great…'

Raven reached Cyborg's door and melted into the room. She looked around cautiously. She stepped forward.

A huge alarm began blaring.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

"Shizit!" Raven cursed.

The door fell down. Cyborg had his sonic cannon up and ready to blast.

"BEAST BOY! GET YOUR PAWS, HANDS, WHATEVER OFF MY - " Cyborg stopped.

"Oh, it's just you." Cyborg sighed, "Sorry Raven, I thought you were Beast Boy"

Cyborg walked to the side and opened a panel, turning off the alarm.

"Why Beast Boy?"

"Because I've recently put an unhackable, almighty, superior security system on the tower making it IMPOSSIBLE for people other than titans to get in so it wouldn't be a villain or fan or something like that and I remember the time Beast Boy sneaked into my room to play that game on my computer and I ended up with a virus. That's the whole reason I made this tight security." Cyborg took a breath and started to gush.

"With a DNA scanner beneath the carpet, in the walls and in the ceiling, it senses if someone, who is not me, comes into my room and an alarm blares if I'm not in the room and it detects someone else is."

Raven smiled at his gushing, 'I wonder if, in his mind, he gushes lovingly like that about me…'

Raven shook her head. She knew she did…like…someone…but who? She hoped it was someone who, at least, returned the feelings…

"Well, it was a bit silly to think it was Beast Boy who entered your room seeing as, just a second ago, you were with him in the main room."

"Never thought of that…hmm…Well, he could've made a robot to come here and get what he wants or he could've made a robot and placed him in the main room with Aqualad, me and you"

"I really wouldn't suggest giving Beast Boy that much credit."

Cyborg chuckled.

"Yeah, he isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the shed, is he? Oh well, he's still a great friend…" Cyborg stopped, his face lined with guilt.

Raven did not notice.

"So, anyway, why are you in my room?" Cyborg gave her a questioning look.

"Uh…I was wondering if…you had a digital camera that I could borrow for a while?" Raven asked.

Cyborg looked her up and down, suspiciously.

"What do you want to borrow the video camera for?"

Raven had to think fast. She said the first thing she could think of.

"Oh, well, I'm just getting it for…uh…a friend of mine?" Raven said, unconvincingly.

She straightened up.

"Yes. I'm just borrowing it so I can tape the best bits of the open mike nights at my current favourite dark café and give the video to a friend I meet up with there…because it's her birthday in four weeks so, as a birthday present because she really loves open mike nights…yes, that's it" She murmured the last three words so Cyborg couldn't hear.

Cyborg still looked at her suspiciously. After a minute, he moved around the room and came back to Raven with a video camera.

"Um…thanks…"

"No problem. Just look after it and keep it away from Starfire."

"Why?"

Cyborg frowned.

"When I let her borrow it awhile ago, she made a video about toe fungus. It made me sick when she forced me to watch it. Also, I caught her trying to feed the video camera some of her puddings. She thought it was hungry…"

"I see…well…I'm going…to my room now…" Raven melted through the ceiling and was in front of Starfire's room.

Raven entered the room, without knocking.

"Hello friend Raven!"

"Yeah…hi…you know, I think you should go give Robin a hug"

"Why?"

"Well, he really is exhausted and…um…I think he needs a hug…uh…yeah…"

"But it's the morning…"

"Yeah well, he didn't get to sleep very well last night, according to the boys…um…and I'm not the hugging type so…why don't you go give Robin a hug?"

"Alright"

"Ok, good" Raven turned to leave but then turned back.

"Hey, Star? Do you like Robin or Speedy?"

"I like them both; they're my friends!"

"No, I mean _like_ like them?"

"…I might…"

Raven smiled inwardly.

Raven thought for a second. Should she tell her about the boys? Then again, what you don't know doesn't hurt you. Not to mention, Star probably wouldn't believe her and, if she did, she would probably make the competition stop; meaning no worldwide funniest home video.

"Friend Raven…you are not telling me to hug friend Robin because of some theory you have about the boys, are you? I do not believe there is anything wrong with them, I did for a few hours, but now I do not."

Raven frowned. She didn't like it when her friends didn't trust her. But her friends didn't like it when she didn't trust them.

"But what about the oven, the freezer, the strangling and…all these weird things happening?"

"Um...well…I think…they're…doing the walk of the sleeping"

"Sleepwalking?"

"Correct. I do not believe there is something wrong with them…" Starfire sounded unsure.

Raven sighed inwardly. Well, she could still get Starfire to do things to mess with the boys' minds. After all, Starfire was giving Robin a hug, wasn't she?

Raven's eyes wandered around the room for a minute. She eyed some shopping bags.

"Clothes?"

"No, they are Lindt and Dairy Milk chocolates. For you for being such a loyal friend...and for putting up with my fifteen hour shopping spree…" Starfire said sheepishly.

"Um…that's nice…" Raven said. An idea struck her.

"Um…Starfire? I got chocolates the other day from Aqualad" She said truthfully, "I would feel like a pig getting even more chocolates. Why don't you give those chocolates to Robin? He loves Lindt and Dairy Milk."

"Of course."

Raven turned to leave again. She spotted some pudding of joy by the door.

"You know, Speedy loves your puddings of joy, maybe you should make him some" Raven turned and left, fully acknowledging she was walking Speedy to a slow and painful death.

After all, Speedy wouldn't refuse to eat it and he'd probably throw up eating it, making Starfire unhappy either way.

No, she wasn't biased in favour of Robin. She was going to take turns torturing the boys.

Raven walked into the main room, still holding the video camera.

The boys were no longer present. They must've all thought of an idea for a prank and left.

A brilliant idea struck her. She could also prank them all at once. She could do the funniest, best prank she could think of on all of them or prank them each individually.

They would accuse each other of pranking themselves when it had actually been her.

She knew it would mean degrading her sophistication but wouldn't that mean a funnier result in the end?

Raven went to her room.

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

**Author: **

Okay, next chapter there are pranks…I'll need to think carefully…

So, Raven knows, is getting Starfire to mess with the boys' minds and is messing with their minds herself. Raven intends to really mess with their minds by pranking them – they won't know who pranked them. She has the video all ready.

There wasn't much of Starfire or Speedy or Robin in this chapter but bear with me…muahahahahahahaaaaaaa…..excellent……


End file.
